


冷锋过境片段存档

by SpectaTOR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/SpectaTOR





	冷锋过境片段存档

艾伦在离开前问他，会好么？  
利威尔把那枚小刀片塞在那男孩的手套里，告诉他，当然会，只要我们坚持下去。  
信念所在即有光。  
他坚信他们的牺牲是有意义的，坚信军部虽然动作不断也不过是想要谋取权力，那是埃尔文的事情，与他们这些人无关，坚信他的退让可以让一切好转。  
之后他就看见满地血淋淋的尸体。  
他们毫无征兆地闯进他的眼帘，连缓冲回旋的余地也不留，那些死气沉沉的，血肉模糊的脸让他怀疑整个事件的真实性，可是那些战友们的脸却又清晰到让他无可置疑。  
佩特拉，奥路欧，根塔，艾尔德……  
他记着每个人的名字，分得清每一个人，即使他们有的已经支离破碎。他们都是上了战场过了命的交情，都是能够完全信任对方的兄弟。  
利威尔不说话，独自走在遍地尸体之中，小心地避开那些残肢和头颅，无声息地念出他们的名字。  
每一个人都在这了。  
他的妥协，为军方暗算他的队伍找到了机会。  
他听见自己骨骼发出的嘎吱声。  
去他妈的雷伊斯。  
利威尔攥了一枚刀片，刺入左手腕，血液流出来，滴在地上，和低洼处的一小汪血汇在一起，伤口迅速愈合。  
“当作我也在这里。”他低声说，“利威尔·阿克曼从现在起不是什么狗屁上校了。早该不是了。”

————————————————

黄昏时候雾气很大，利威尔在橘色的粘稠空气里隐约看见一个瘦小的人影。他没想到有人会来这。  
“上校。”的确是熟悉的声音，那声音早上刚刚响彻整个帝国，宣告和平的到来。  
“……陛下。”  
“就叫赫里斯塔吧，您是最后一个这样叫我的sword了。”  
他们并排站在sword的墓地里，面前是尤弥尔的墓碑，赫里斯塔刚刚成为立宪君主，形式上的活动多得抽不开身。她还穿着下午悼念战死者的黑色长军装，胸前别着鲜红的虞美人，金色长发编成发辫盘在脑后，总归是不像当年那个战地记者了。  
她把大束红玫瑰放在墓碑前，“我抽空过来的，让他们帮我准备了花束，本来想她不喜欢这个，可是人都不在了，带什么样的花又有什么意义呢？”  
“尤弥尔最后的日子还是很痛苦，可是我们都很庆幸有这么长的一段时间可以在一起，这已经很好了，谢谢您。”  
他们没有看彼此，默默盯着那块小墓碑。  
“劳烦您告诉史密斯，我不会有丈夫了，他们可以不必担心，从我决定成为女王的那一刻起，全部身心就都已经属于帝国。此外……”  
“我不能再过来了，给她扫墓的事情就有劳您了。”  
年轻的女王低着头慢慢走开，那句谢谢飘散在橙色的雾气里。

——————————————

利威尔开始给艾伦写信。  
他终于知道了他的姓，所以这不再是给那个叫艾伦的sword的信，只是给艾伦·耶格尔。  
给他的艾伦。  
他心平气和，回忆起他们的种种，想起他们的亲吻和抚触。他猜那个小鬼读到这些文字时候一定会不自觉笑起来，把脸埋在膝盖上。艾伦那时候可能已经完成手术，真正变回一个普通男孩，没有拘束服、绑带和口嚼，只是白色套头衫与棉麻长裤，头发蓬松而乱，刚刚睡过一个好觉，坐在床上读他的信。  
……

在最后一封里，他这样写到:  
没法再和你去看海，我对此深感遗憾。路德维格大概也不能再去了，但是南部有个很不错的城邦可以看到大海，你可以带朋友同去。  
我爱你。  
祝好。

他写下日期和名字，在暮色沉沉中踏出监室的屋门，最后一次想念他的男孩，然后去面对默立着的绞刑架。


End file.
